Primeval: Change of Seasons
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Samantha Wilshire joins the ARC team. It seems like she has a reason to be there. Will the truth come out about her, or will it be to late to save her? *WIP*
1. Filling In

It has been about two months since Samantha joined The ARC. There was a lot of things which she needed to keep up with and she was going to keep it all in order. At least the Anomaly alarm didn't go off. If it did the team would be to deal with whatever came out of the anomaly. The thing was she was now the temporary Field Coordinator. Jess was out sick with the flu well it had been a day since she was taken to the hospital. Everyone was worried about her. Samantha was worry the most about her. Samantha considered the team her family. Since she couldn't see her family.

Samantha was sitting at the operation area. She was going to keep an eye on things She knew there would be an anomaly soon. Conner and Abby was back at their flat. Matt was around here at the Arc, so was Emily. Lester was in his office. As for Captain Becker he was taking care of Jess at her flat. Samantha let out a yawn. She was tired, but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone. Suddenly the anomaly alarm went off.


	2. Quiet Anomoly

Samantha hands flew over the keyboard as she figured out exactly where the anomaly opened. She was sort of surprised as she saw it was inside The ARC. She did have a camera on the anomaly. Once she did find it she called Matt, Emily, Becker, Abby and Connor and let them know there was an anomaly and it was in The Arc. They all said they were heading in. Samantha kept an eye on the anomaly to make sure nothing dangerous came out. Since Emily and Matt were already there so they came and grabbed an ear piece also a black box and headed to where the anomaly was located. In the locker room there is a figure who opened a locker and took a phone out of a bag. A phone was in his hand, the figured bumped both phone together. Then he put the phone he took from the bag back into the locker door was shut quietly, he left the room.

Matt and Emily go to the amour room. Emily grabbed the anomaly locking device while Matt grabbed a couple go EMD's. Then the went to where the anomaly was at. Emily turned the device on it locked the anomaly it looked like a golden floating ball. Matt wanted too be sure there were no creatures around, so he did a sweep of the room and found nothing. Becker, Abby and Connor made it in, they grabbed a black box and an ear piece then headed to where the anomaly was.  
"So you got anything?" Becker asked Matt.  
"No, I did a sweep and I haven't found anything yet." Matt told him. Becker nodded his head, he hoped to get this taken care of so he could get back to Jess. He really did not want to leave her alone for long. His job came first though.

"I'll do another sweep."Becker said, as he left to do another sweep of the area. After a few moments later the anomaly closed.  
"That was interesting." Matt said. "At least there was no creatures which came through."  
"That's good, let get debrief so we can get back to what we were doing." Becker said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. It didn't taken them long to debrief, when it was over they headed back to what they were doing. The night shift took over, of course the main team was on call.


	3. A Newcomer

Becker rode back with Abby and Connor since they moved into Jess flat since they returned from the past. Now Abby and Connor were her flatmates. It's been a couple of months since they been back at the ARC. Lester had them reinstated after they got settle into their new life. Everything was starting to run smoothly.

When the car was parked they headed into Jess flat. Connor went straight to the refrigerator to see what there was to eat. Abby went to their room to get some sleep. Becker headed to Jess room and he peeked inside her room, his eyes fell on her sleeping form, she slept peacefully. Becker knew it would be good to have some chicken noodle soup ready for her. Of course she would have to be awake to eat it. It would be a little while before she woke up. So Becker settled himself in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. His eyes closed slowly as darkness overtook him. Connor who was in the kitchen grabbed his late snack and then headed to bed.

* * *

Samantha knew she was on shift in about two hour, so instead of heading to her flat she headed to the med room. There was a cot there for just an event like this. The cot wasn't as comfortable as a bed, but she really didn't have a choice if she got home she would get less then an hour of sleep. If she was here then she was able to get more sleep here then at home. Before she laid down she pulled her thick brown hair back into a ponytail, so her hair would not bother her when she was sleeping. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. She had set her phone alarm to go off in a couple of hours.

* * *

Lester sat in his office, he knew his core team was the best. There was Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby, Becker, Jess and Samantha who has stepped in for Jess since she was sick. To see Samantha in action made him think it was good he hired her. Samantha was almost as good as Jess was. The other teams in The ARC were good, but his core team was amazing. They were in sync with one another, their movements were fluent like water running from the faucet. His phone rang which brought his attention back to the present. He picked up the phone.

"Hello." Lester said, as he knew who was on the other end of the line.  
"Lester, dear am I to expect you home tonight?" A woman's voice asked.  
"Sorry, I am not able to come home tonight dear. I have to finish some paperwork."  
"Okay, dear."I will have a plate of food in the oven for you until you get home."  
"Okay dear. See you when you get home." The woman said, as she hung the phone up. Lester turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him.

* * *

The figure opened the cellphone. It had copied everything of the cellphone which he borrow for a quick second when he was in The ARC locker room. The figure did not know how much time they had to get ready for what was about to come. They were ready as best as they could, but they needed the information on the phone to put the rest of the plan into motion. A smile appeared on their face when a video came up of a young woman. He listened to all the video file and conversation which had been on the phone he copied.

The room at the hotel was comfortable, now to get ready for the first meeting. The figure looked into the mirror to see a young man in his late twenties, brown hair and hazel eyes staring back at him.  
"What have you gotten your self into Stephan?" Stephan asked himself as looked at his reflection in the mirror. After a while he stepped away and worked on getting his stuff in order so he could get the ball rolling so to speak.

Stephan knew she would be at work right now. It was on her calendar on her phone. They were going to have to meet sooner then later.


	4. On call, Realizing something

The tune of Back to One by R Kelly played softly for about twenty-seconds, then it started to get louder. Samantha let out a groan as she sat up on the cot. Her hand hit the button on the side of her phone which silent the song. Once the cellphone was back in her pocket did she stretched to wake her body up. Of course Samantha felt like she had gotten no sleep at all. The hair tie in her hair came out, her hair was no free. There for a brief second she felt calm and relax like everything was going to tun out for the best. The second disappeared. It was time to get to work.

The walk to her locker room was quick. It took her a couple of minutes to change to her uniform, which was all black. Now once that was done she headed to make sure everything was in order. Lester had her in charge the night security crew team. At this point she hoped there was no anomaly alert. She felt like a car had ran over her a few times. Her energy was low. When a free moment appeared a nice meal would help reenergize her. Samantha knew there was something different about today, she just didn't know what it was at the time.

Samantha walked down the hall. She was surprised to see Gary Hitch. He was a solider who had been at The Arc for a month now. She had feeling he was interested in her, but she knew he wouldn't go far. Samantha was in love with Stephan.  
"Hello Samantha," Gary said to her.  
"Hello Gary, how are you today?" Samantha asked. She hoped he wasn't going to ask her out. There wasn't anything she would do to give him the impression she was going to give him the impression she was available. Right now she was broken up with her boyfriend, but she wasn't broken up with Stephan really.  
"I am good," Gary started and then paused to look at her a little closer. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" Samantha asked.  
"You're not looking too well." Gary said, as they continue on their walk. Samantha didn't know why she was feeling the way she was. For now she couldn't worry about it. She had a job to do.  
"I am doing okay, right now we need to focus on what we need to do now." Samantha said, as he nodded his head. They headed to the armory. It was time for them to train.  
They decided to do sparing for a little while, before they decided to do their rounds.

* * *

Stephan wanted to look the best for Samantha. This was the first time he was going to see her in two months. He had been busy and not able to follow her. So she went ahead of him, he promised he would be right behind her. He followed as soon as he could. Now he would meet her once she got off of work which was going to be in eight hours. If all has going as plan then they would met at her place of her home. He wasn't sure how Samantha would react him being there.

Stephan knew he wanted to be ready for the meeting. So before they meet he was going to make sure he was clean up. First thing he needed to do was take a shower. The shower water was running. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down his back. It felt good to have clean water, he was going to enjoy every minutes of it. Images went through his mind as he took his shower. It was mostly of Samantha, he really hoped she was okay. If anything happened to her he wouldn't forgive himself.

* * *

Jess opened her eyes she needed to go to the bathroom. There was something different. She waited until her eyes adjusted once it did she saw Becker who sat next to her bed. His hand lay next to her hand on the bed. Now she was a little confused. Becker should be at his home sleeping, but instead he was here making sure she was okay. She had to admit he was sweet. The pressure on her bladder reminded her of why she had been woken up. Jess got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. On her way she ran into Abby who was just coming out of the bathroom.  
"Hey Abby,"  
"Hey Jess, how you feeling?" Abby asked Jess there was concern on her face.  
"I am good, How long has Becker been here?" Jess asked her.  
"He has been here the whole time, except when we get an anomaly call." Abby admitted to her, as Abby head back to her room.  
Jess had a smile on her face when she entered the bathroom. After a few minutes of using the bathroom, she was out of the bathroom and back in her room. She got back into her bed. She did ever so slowly take Becker hand in hers. She fell back asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. A smile appeared on Becker face, as his eyes were still close and the room was dark.


	5. Another Anomoly

Samantha and Gary were close to being done with sparring when red flashing lights filled the room. Samantha knew there was an anomaly. She was glad she had put her ear piece in. If she didn't let Charlie know they would take this call right now she would wake the core team up. Samantha knew they needed their rest.  
"Charlie what do we have?" Samantha asked, as Gary and herself headed for the ADD.  
"We have an anomaly at the train station which is closed so there isn't really anyone there." Charlie informed her.  
"Is there an incursion?"  
"No…wait yes. It looked like a raptor came from the anomaly."  
"Damn." Samantha said, those were not her favorite dinosaurs to be messing with. They were fast and dangerous. They had to move fast and get them back into the anomoly. Samantha and Gary went and grabbed their black box. Then they headed out. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the train station. She got out of the truck.  
"Merlin, Walter and Higgins goes to the left and be careful. Johnson can you lock the anomaly, please." Samantha said. Everyone moved to their jobs.

Samantha watched as Merlin, Walter and Higgins went to the left to search for the raptors. She was with Gary they went to the right. They remained quiet as not to alert the raptors they were there. In the trees next to them rustle of trees caught their attention. Samantha was a little ways behind Gary. Before they could see what it was on of the raptor appeared and lunged at Gary. Samantha stepped and fired the EMD. It hit the raptor on the side of his body and knocked the raptor out. Samantha could tell her taken that particular step had pain emerge from her left foot it was injured, she didn't know how bad it was. The step she took, her foot land on a rock, her foot slipped and ended up landing on the foot the wrong way.

It took about half an hour to get the raptors back into the anomaly. On the way back to The ARC Samantha rested her eyes. The pain from her left ankle throbbed in pain. There wasn't any way she was going to feel better not any time soon. It might be a good idea to get some food when she got back.

When the truck stopped it was in the parking garage. Gary shook Samantha to wake here up. Samantha opened her eyes.  
"We're back all ready." Samantha tiredly said. Gary nodded his head. Samantha made her way out of the car when she put pressure on her left foot she winced. Gary noticed this.  
"Are you sure you are okay?" Gary asked. Samantha nodded her head.  
"We need to get our report in."  
"Yes, Ma'am," Gary said, as they made sure the truck was set up for the next anomaly run they had. They headed into the ARC Gary headed out to somewhere else. Samantha went to do her report. Before she did start her report she decided to grab something to eat. In the cafeteria there was food out all ready. Samantha grabbed a plate and she loaded it with fruits and vegetable. Then head back to the Armoury office to fill out her report. Her ankle was throbbing a lot, it might be a good idea to go to the Medical Bay now. Samantha decided to head to the Medical Bay. She needed to be ready if another call came through.

Once she got into the Medical Bay she didn't have to wait long. Doctor Stone noticed her right away.

"Hello Samantha, how are you?" Doctor Stone asked.  
"I am good Gemma," Samantha started as she sat on one of the bed. "I need you to check my left ankle. I think it might be sprained."

"Okay, but first could you leave me a urine sample. Lester wants us to do random drugs test now." Gemma lied, she knew it wasn't true there went any random drug test but Samantha did not know that. Samantha nodded her head and took the cup Gemma held in her hand, she disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out and gave her sample to her.

After Gemma made sure she was comfortable and had ice on her left ankle, she went and did the test. Now that she knows the result she could give her the right treatment. Gemma walked over to Samantha.

"Samantha I have some news for you…"

What is it?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha, I noticed you look more tired then most days So I decide to check something. Samantha I would like to tell you….."


	6. Samantha's Surprise

"Well, what is it?" Samantha asked. She was in pain and was close to not being able to deal with the pain. She knew she was a bit off lately, but she just assumed that it was from a lack of sleep.  
"You're pregnant," Gemma told her. Samantha eyes widen a bit. It was a bit shocking she never thought this could happen but it has. This was going to make her plan a little more difficult. There was a lot she had to do now. All her plans didn't have this little hiccup. It means some of he plan has to be alter. It wasn't going to be hard to alter them. It was going to get difficult at some times, because her hormones were raging a certain times. She had a plan to keep herself in check at those moments, of course it would be hard at times. Stephan this was his child and he doesn't know about the baby. Samantha wished Stephan was there with her at that very moment. Of course, he couldn't be there with her at the moment. There was no reason to cry over spilt milk. "You do know Lester and the team are going to be informed about your condition."  
"Please Gemma left me tell them myself." Samantha said. Gemma looked back at her and nodded her head.  
"Make it soon, or I will tell them myself." Gemma told her.  
"Okay, but do you have anything for the pain?" Samantha asked as she watched Gemma who left her side only to return with a glass of water and three pills in her hand.  
"Here take these, they will help with the pain," Gemma told her. Samantha took the pills and popped them in her mouth and then took a sip of water. When she finished swallowing the pills she set the glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed.  
"Thank you," Samantha said as her head laid on the pillow behind her. He eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Gemma left to attend her other duties.

* * *

Abby cellphone alarm went off. It took a few seconds before she was able to get her cellphone opened and picked dismiss instead of snooze. Connor who slept beside her hardly moved. Abby took a minute just to study Connor. He was the love of her life. She did see Connor and herself with children and married. She wasn't going to say it out right, this was going to be done on his time. If he didn't end up proposing to her by the end of the year, then she would propose to him. After all it is the twenty-first century now. Abby knew they had to get to work so she gave Connor a slight push.  
"Five more minutes mom," Connor mumbled. When she heard what he said it brought a smile to her face. Abby moved close to Connor ear and whispered.  
"I'm not your mother,"  
Connor shot up and looked around. Then he looked at Abby and gave her an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry about that," Connor said. Abby leaned over and gave a kiss.  
"We better get a move on or we will be late for work." Abby told him. Connor then got out of bed and got ready for work. Abby did the same. They were ready to go in half an hour.  
"You go and start the car. I am going to check on Jess and Becker." Abby said, as Connor nodded his head and went to start the car. Abby walked over to Jess bed room and opened the door slowly what she was made her smile.

Abby saw Jess and Becker hands entwined with one another. His seat had moved closer to the bed. Jess had a smile on her face. Becker's face was relaxed. Abby took out her cellphone and used the camera application on it. She snapped three to four pictures of how they were. When she was satisfy with the pictures she had she put her cellphone away. Abby moved over to Becker side and shook him softly. Becker eye flew open, it took him a second to realize where he was. Then he looked up at Abby.

"Connor and I are heading to work. I will tell Lester you're not going to be in today." Abby told him. Becker looked over at Jess then back at Abby. He then nodded his head.  
"Thank you," Becker said, as he closed his eyes again. Abby head out the room. She did have to admit Jess was good for Becker. When they first met Becker he was more solider then human, but since Jess came into the picture he was more friendly and more not like a full time solider. It was good to see him more relaxed.

Connor waited for Abby in the passenger seat. He knew Abby liked to drive, so he didn't have any objection to her driving to work today. Abby got into the car and started the drive to work.  
"Connor you should stop by and see Rex today?" Abby asked. Connor looked at her, he wasn't sure where this conversation was going.  
"Is something wrong with Rex?" Connor asked.  
"No, he just misses you that's all. Most of the time now when he is with me he looks around to see if you're in the room with me." Abby explained. Connor did feel a little guilty. He's been working on a few devices which will be handy in the field. He didn't realized Rex noticed he was missing.  
"I will go and see him before I go to my lab today. I'll visit Nancy and Sid as well," Connor said, he hoped he was able to see Rex, Nancy and Sid. Connor had to admit he did indeed miss spending times with them. In some ways Rex, Nancy and Sid were his child…of course Abby was the mother and he was the father. He wasn't sure how Abby would take how he saw them in his eyes.

They made their way to work without any issues. Connor did in fact visit Rex, Sid and Nancy before he went to his lab. Abby went and let Lester know that Becker wasn't going to be in today. Lester wasn't too happy about that. He made sure there was someone stepped in for Becker while he was out of action.

Abby hadn't said anything to Connor or anyone else, but she hadn't been feeling well. She had a feeling what she had, but she needed to confirm it. So Abby headed to the Medical Bay. She was surprise to see Samantha there resting with an ice pack on her left foot. Doctor Stone saw Abby walked and went over to her.  
"Doctor Stone, I need a test done. I need to make sure no one else know about it." Abby said. Gemma nodded her head, as she handed Abby a cup to pee in, she just knew what test Abby was talking about. Abby went into the bathroom and cam out a few minutes later and gave her the cup back. Gemma went over and took the cup from her and went and did the test. It was a little while before Gemma came back.  
"Abby, the result for the test are in and the result is….."


	7. Abby's Surprise, A Second Surprise

"You're pregnant," Gemma told her. Abby knew her suspicions were right. Gemma just confirmed it for her.  
"How far along am I?" Abby asked.  
"Six weeks and a day," Gemma told her.  
"I had a feeling I was pregnant." Abby said. As they heard movement beside them. They look to see Samantha looking at them.  
"Congratulation," Samantha said. Abby's cheeks did get a bit redder.  
"Thanks, but don't say anything to Connor please,"  
"As long as you don't say anything to the others about me," Samantha said. This got an eyebrow raised from Abby.  
"I am pregnant also. Gemma never did ask you, how far along am I?" Samantha asked.  
"You're three months along." Gemma said, as a smile appeared on her face. This was great news.  
"I think it would be a good time to let Lester know we are pregnant first." Abby said.  
"Don't you want to tell Connor first before telling Lester?" Samantha asked. Abby looked at her. "I am sure Connor will be excited about the news."  
"I'll go tell him right now." Abby said. Gemma had gather some things together and put the items in the brown paper bag and seal it.  
"Hold on Abby," Gemma started as she got back beside her. "When you go back home, can you give this to Captain Becker please."

Gemma handed Abby the brown paper bag which had been in her hands a few moments ago.

"Sure thing," Abby said, wondering what the Doctor was giving to Captain Becker. Abby took the brown paper bag and headed off to find Connor. Gemma turned to Samantha.  
"Would you like an ultrasound of your child?" Gemma asked. Samantha nodded her head. It did not take long to get the machine set-up. "The gel is going to be cold when I put it on your stomach,"  
Gemma put the gel on her stomach, it was when she did noticed Samantha was perfectly still while she put the gel on her stomach. She then put the wand on Samantha stomach and moved it slowly to one side. It was a few moment until she saw her child. Samantha was happy, a smile appeared on her face.  
"Is there an echo for my child heartbeat?" Samantha asked. Gemma took a second to listen closer, then she moved the wand a little further to the right and the answer to Samantha question was shown to both of them.  
"You're having twins," Gemma said. Samantha was stunned at the news.


	8. Happy News, A Good Time

Abby made her way to Connor lab to tell him the good news. On the way there she passed Matt who looked worried.  
"Matt, you okay?" Abby asked him. Matt looked up when Abby said his name.  
"Yes, I am fine. I am just about to head out to take care of something. I will be back soon." Matt said, as he turned back the way he came and left that way. Abby wondered why Matt was acting strange, but that only lasted for a second. Abby remembered where she was heading so she continue on her way to Connor lab.

When Abby entered in lab, he was standing over his work table, he looked like he was trying to figure something out.  
"Hey Connor got a sec?" Abby asked. Connor looked up when Abby said his name. He stopped what he was doing and went over to her side, he could tell something was wrong.  
"Abby what's wrong?" Connor asked with concern in his voice. Abby looked at him.  
"It's nothing bad, it is good news actually….well it depends on how you look at it," Abby started, she saw the look she was getting from Connor. "I'm pregnant."  
It took a few moments before Connor said anything.  
"That is amazing." Connor said, as he picked Abby up and gave her a hug and twirl her around a few time. Then he stopped and put her down. His face had concern on it. "Did I hurt the baby?"  
"Connor, no you didn't. I am six weeks and a day pregnant," Abby told him. Connor smiled from ear to ear.  
"I want to tell everyone about the happy news." Connor told her.  
"We should tell Lester first though." Abby said, as she wonder ho he was going to react to their news of them being pregnant.

* * *

After Abby and Connor left Becker went back to sleep. It was a little while before he opened his eyes, Jess was still asleep. He reluctantly took his hand out of hers and he quietly got up and headed to the kitchen. When he was there he went and found the Chicken Noodle Soup. He heated up for Jess. Then He went back to her room with the chicken noodle soup, a glass of water which he set on the nightstand next to her bed.

Then he went to get the flu medicine so she could taken it when she woke up. Becker knew he needed to get the chicken noodle soup in her as well as plenty of fluids as well. He wanted to make sure she was better, the team needed her. Most of all he needed her. Becker knew he wasn't any good, with emotions. It was hard for him to admit to anything really.

Then he went back to get the medicine she had to take. Once he settled back down in the chair, even before he could think about anything else her saw just who watched him from her bed.

"Hello," Becker said to Jess.  
"Hello, just wondering have you been here long?" Jess asked.  
"For a bit," Becker admitted to her. For him, he wouldn't lie to her. "Let get this Chicken Noodle Soup into you." Becker said, he needed something to do to help her. Jess scooted herself up against the wall. Becker gave her the bowl. Jess slowly ate the soup. After a few minutes, she finished all the chicken noodle soup. The bowl was put on the nightstand. Then she took the glass of water and took a sip from it. Once she put the glass back on the night stand she looked at Becker.  
"Are you up for watching a movie?" Jess asked.  
"Sure, what movie?"  
"I was thinking Titanic," Jess suggested.  
"Sure, is it on disc or video?"  
"It's on my laptop, my laptop bag is by the closet," Jess told him, as he went over and got her bag. He handed the bag to her. Jess took out her laptop and put the laptop case next to her bed. Jess started the laptop up when it got to enter the password she typed it in. Becker had decided to look away while she entered the password.

When he look back her cheek had a little more color in them. It took a little time to the laptop to boot up. Then when it was ready she found the movie Titanic and started it. Her laptop was place on her lap. Becker and Jess watched the movie. Becker watched the movie he wasn't really paying attention to here Jess hands were. He noticed, but didn't say anything. Jess had a smile on her face.


End file.
